


it's hard to say

by taskinst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taskinst/pseuds/taskinst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times in the hotel room with Niall and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to say

**Author's Note:**

> 500% PWP and a bit of a warning for toys but enjoy.

Harry wasn’t sure what they had, but if he had to find one word to describe it, it would be mischievous. The thing was, he and Niall both had that naughty streak – the one where they teased and pranked each other until one of them gave up. There wasn’t a point, there didn’t need to be a reason, but it sure as hell led to great sex.

When it came down to it, beyond all the jokes and tricks, Niall was very affectionate. He was the type that enjoyed kissing and touching as much as he enjoyed having it done to him. So beyond all the fucking around, when it came to pure sex Niall was a bit predictable.

… So predictable that as the blond kissed down the side of Harry’s neck, the curly-haired boy knew the exact moment when he would find a hand reaching beneath his boxers to grasp on his semi-hard member.

_Now._

But today he had a better idea.

Niall gasped in surprise when Harry rolled over and curled into a ball.

“… Harry? What’s wrong?” His Irish lilt coated his words with a rounded layer that sounded oddly comforting in the lonely hotel room in yet another strange city.

“Hmm, just not feeling it today,” Harry replied. He could feel an oncoming smirk on his lips but stayed as still as he could so Niall wouldn’t catch on.

“Aw… okay then. Feel  better yeah?” Disappointment was evident in the older boy’s voice, and it almost made Harry give up his plan and turn around to finish ravaging him but he had to keep his cool to make this work out.

“Yeah, thanks.” There was a pause as Harry tried harder to suppress a grin. “But do you know what would make me feel better?”

Another silence and you could almost hear the clockwork click in Niall’s head. He had always been a quick up with catching on. He had to be what with being in a band with someone like Harry.

“… Go on.”

Harry reached over to the side of the bed and seemed to rummage through the bag he had dropped onto the floor earlier. He turned around and smiled as charmingly as he could at Niall, who only frowned suspiciously, before revealing the item now gripped in his hand.

“Really, Styles, that was in your bag?” Niall said flatly as he narrowed his eyes at his younger band mate. He had always known Harry was a dirty boy but damn… “You were carrying a purple glitter  _remote-control vibrator_ in your bag.”

“Yep,” Harry replied with a nod and a twinkle in his eye. “And do you still want to know what would make me feel better that would also make you feel better?”

“No, not really.”

Harry pushed the vibrator towards Niall, the tip touching the blond’s thigh.

“Come on, Horan…” said the younger boy, his voice dropping a few tones, turning into a husky whisper. He pressed the button on the remote and the purple monster started vibrating against Niall’s leg, slowly moving toward his inner thigh and then higher. Niall’s eyes visibly darkened as he stared at the movement of the vibrator and then back at Harry. Licking his lips, he came to a decision and gripped brunet’s wrist firmly to make him stop.

“Okay,” was all he said and it was all Harry needed to hand over the toy, a disturbingly large grin stretching across his face.

Two could play at this game.  
  
  


* * *

 

Okay… so when Harry asked Niall for a show, he wasn’t expecting  _this_.

Niall had let Harry take the remote as he carefully prepared himself before inserting the vibrator. As if watching the smaller boy ride the toy with clumsy impatience wasn’t enough, every time Harry pressed the button on the remote, Niall let out a series of soft moans, making sure to sound as sensual as possible while his half-lidded blue eyes stared right into green.

The Irish boy was damn good at giving a good show and Harry was truly getting way more than he had bargained for.

Every time Harry pressed the button, the flush on Niall’s cheeks spread a little further toward his ears and down his neck, before retreating slightly and paling. The redness was so volatile but so intense – it made Harry feel at a loss as he struggled between wanting to kiss the redness and continue pressing the button to watch in fascination as the flush worked across pale skin.

Niall’s cock was the same color as his face as he moved up and down onto the purple toy, pre-cum leaking generously and he wasn’t even touching himself.

Harry stroked a finger gently against the side of Niall’s length, earning him a choked gasp as blue eyes met the ceiling, exposing an expanse of flushed skin on the neck.

“Harry… please,” a soft voice begged. Niall was close, his eyes glistening as he bit his lip and shuddered when the vibrator was switched on again inside him.

The younger boy didn’t need to be told twice.

“Good show…” he whispered into Niall’s ear as he dropped the remote at the end of the bed and slowly removed the toy.

“Shut the fuck up, just hurry,” Niall bit back as he gripped onto Harry’s shoulders tightly. He moved to hover above the boy’s lap, spreading his thighs so Harry’s legs were between his own.

“Ready when you are,” Harry stilled managed to say. He flashed Niall a cheeky smile before it was promptly wiped from his face. Niall had sat himself down without a warning. There wasn’t even a period of adjustment as Niall immediately began moving up and down in a hurry to finish.

“Jesus, Horan, can’t you slow—”

“Fuck off, Styles!”

The pace was frantic as Niall breathed heavily against the crook of Harry’s shoulder. His hand reached to start pumping himself – close, he was so damn close. Harry always had to stop him before he got off!

“I said slow down, Horan!”

Niall almost groaned in frustration as he felt large hands pick him up by his sides and flip him over so he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

“Then  _hurry up_!”

“I need you to slow down!”

“Well then hurry!”

“Trying!” Harry replied hastily as he aligned himself again on top of Niall.

“Hurry up, Styles, Jesus Christ I’m—just hurr—ah!”

Both boys groaned as Harry slammed into Niall in one swift motion.

“Won’t you be quiet for a bit,” Harry said slowly. He began to move at a rhythmic pace when Niall reached up and threaded his hands through curly hair. The younger boy almost yelped in surprise as he was forcefully pulled down into a kiss.

Niall’s kisses were nice. When it came down to it, beyond all the jokes and tricks, Niall was very affectionate. Harry was a bit stand-offish, but he couldn’t help but be dragged along by the current, too, when Niall was showering him in gentle touches.

“Niall…” he moaned into the kiss, moving his hands up and down the pale boy’s sides before threading his fingers through blond hair.

He could tell Niall was close when his lips went slack against his and he was simply breathing out heavily, eyes closed as the feeling welled up in his groin. It didn’t take more than five thrusts before the smaller boy was coating his stomach in white, clenching harshly around Harry. The tightness was almost unbearable. The blond boy laid panting on the bed as Harry continued to thrust into him, rhythm becoming sporadic as he felt his release nearing. He groaned into the pillow, his head next to Niall’s as he pulled out and came onto Niall’s already slickened stomach.

They let a silence pass through them as they regained their composure.

“You didn’t have to pull out,” Niall commented as he patted Harry on the head.

“Just making the clean-up easier. Know how sore you get.”

Niall chuckled against Harry who was lying on top of him. The stickiness on his stomach was beginning to feel disgusting now.

“Roll over man,” Niall said as he slapped Harry once on the back. Harry did as he was told, but rolled off the bed entirely to come to a stand.

“Come on Horan, let’s clean,” he said before picking Niall up bridal style, knowing how much Niall hated to be picked up this way.

“Put me down, Styles! Or I’m never using that toy again you fucker.”

“You sure?” Harry said as he smiled down at his Irish band mate.

“Wipe that smirk off your face. Don’t you dare just drop me.”

“But you asked me to put you down.”

They were at the bathroom now. Without a warning, Harry dropped Niall onto his feet in the bathtub. The blond hissed and gripped onto the bathroom wall for support.

“Fuck!”

“Told you you’d be sore.”

They both had a naughty streak – the one where they teased and pranked each other until one of them gave up. But at some point, both of them would give in anyway.

They could never be honest about it, but that was how they loved each other the most. 


End file.
